User talk:SilentRanger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Sinistra.png page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Mystreve (talk) 17:14, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Pic The picture was removed as it was deemed a bit risqué. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:43, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :Too risqué according to what rule? Last I checked, there's a certain Wikia out there that's pretty much a porn site, so it's obviously not against Wikia regulations. Please come up with a better reason. SilentRanger (talk) 21:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::First off, I didn't delete it. I was just explaining why it was removed from the story, so check your tone when getting snippy. Second off, looking at the picture now, I can see how it might violate the ToU (Terms of Use) as it is fairly graphic and detailed. As for their being other more risqué wikis, I'm sure there are. This is not one of them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:10, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::If there's a wikia that's basically a porn site, it should probably be reported to Wikia Staff so they can delete it. That's against ToU. --LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:15, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::I know perfectly well who deleted the pic, but you're the one that gave the reason. Also, in all honesty, there is very little difference between a picture and words. So if there's a problem with a picture, then you best start deleting a few Creepypastas that break the rules that the picture does. Also, Wikia already knows about the site, but they are allowing it to stay. Just look at my Favorite Wikias. SilentRanger (talk) 21:21, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::I don't think that could exactly be considered a 'porn site', but then again I haven't really perused its contents. All I know is that I've seen Staff members personally deleting images that were less risque than that one from this wiki, so it's safe to assume that that one isn't safe either. --LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:32, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Just go to the photos section. It's obvious what the site is all about. Also, I'll play your game. If I photoshop the image to have her clothed, will that be allowed on here then? SilentRanger (talk) 21:38, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :::::::If you're really dead-set on using that image in your creepypasta, knock yourself out. :::::::Also: some of those images in that gallery do violate the ToU as far as I'm aware and probably should be deleted/censored. --LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:50, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::I am dead-set on using that image. It was the inspiration for the story. Also, MGE has been up for a while and the Wikia hasn't really done anything, so... yup. Those pics are probably going to stay there. SilentRanger (talk) 22:01, January 1, 2015 (UTC)